The Sorceress (Character)
If you are looking for the episode with the same name, go here. The Sorceress was the main antagonist of Season 2 of Escape the Night. She is the one who invited all the guests whilst she possessed Joey Graceffa. Her throat was slit by Riley after she murdered Joey who was later resurrected by the Crown of Oblivion. She will return in Season 4 in the Museum of the Dead as a helper. She is played by Eva Augustina Sinotte. Role Season 2 Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I Episode 3 - Tangled Web After the guest put the Vampire Gem into the Gem Map, a storm cloud appears and out walks the Sorceress she then tells them did they really think they could escape her grasp and that they were the pre-show for the night's extravaganza of blood and suffering then a mist appears and the door to the left of them opens up and out walks Jorogumo she then grabs Alex and takes him to the room where she would knock him out and wrap him in her web the door then slams close while all this is going on the Sorceress leaves and the storm cloud disappears. After they receive the second gem the Spider Gem they put it into the Gem Map and find a note that says "Two dead and more to go, I wonder which horrid face will be next. I would start praying -The Sorceress Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman After Tyler and Liza escape from the Gingerbread Woman's baking room with the Candy Gem, The Sorceress appears through a smoke cloud, Tana throws a lollipop at her, and The Sorceress demands she pick it up, but Tana refuses. She then tells the guest that they forgot something, apparently it was the most important part one of them must die, and suddenly an orange Harpie comes out holding Sampson the Sorceress then demands she kill him so the orange Harpie snaps Sampson's neck. Then, a blue Harpie comes out, terrifying the guests and then grabbing Liza while Liza is trying to break free from the Harpies grasp. She then drags Liza inside and kills her while The Sorceress laughs. Episode 8 - Full Moon Slaughter It is finally midnight and a chest pops open with a letter from the Sorceress saying "It's midnight in the garden of evil, and it's time we escalated the stakes. My lieutenants are no longer waiting to be found. They're coming for you" Then a man bangs on the door (Unbeknownst to the group he is the next lieutenant they then close the door and if shows the Gem Map with the Sorceress laughing in the background. Episode 9 - The Dark Dimension At Midnight ''' The Sorceress is seen holding a curved cone while saying the following words "What sleeps will wake, What lies in the darkness will overcome the light. Open the doorway to your world that we may be joined in an unholy alliance" A portal begins to open up she then looks down at Diana who is tied down and pours a black liquid down her throat while Diana is protesting the Sorceress then grabs a knife and stabs her in the chest Diana's blood begins to pour down and suddenly above one of the idols a tiny purple and black cloud appears and then enters the portal allowing the Devourer to enter this dimension she then pats him and tells him "Shush now there is much to do" the Devourer then begins to devour Diana. ''Episode 10 - The SorceressThe Sorceress (Episode)' A Century Ago The Sorceress is seen performing a ritual then the cursed god talks to her saying that her offer has been accepted by the ancient ones he then gives the Sorceress her powers the evil version taking in all the energy she can get while the good still left in her Riley screaming in pain the gods then give her a crown, the Crown of Oblivion then Roanoke and Katsumi destroy the crown to prevent her from using it to help in her evil enraged she attacks. After the group have recovered the Crown of Oblivion they then put all the gems in but there is one slot left and it's different then all the rest. They then find a note saying "To complete the Crown, the center stone must be recovered. Three from the future must stand as one on a high place in the Foyer. Their leader must place the Crown upon their head, and the stone will appear. They do as the note says and while the Center Stone is falling The Sorceress walks in and takes the Center Stone. She then uses it to summon all of her other lieutenants while she performs her spell. Unbeknownst to her the guests are planning on releasing Riley the good still left in her. After they release Riley she is instantly weakened and unable to perform her spell. Riley furious with the Sorceress saying "She will feel the pain I have felt" runs straight into the estate where they find the Sorceress who has collapsed on the stairs with the Crown of Oblivion next to her. Joey tries to get the Crown but she wakes and stabs him in the chest repeatedly suddenly she stops Riley comes up from behind where she grabs the knife and slits the Sorceress' throat shocking everyone. Tyler then puts on the Crown of Oblivion reversing the Sorceress's spell in the process. It is unknown what happens to her body afterwards but it is probably somehow disintegrated when her spell was reversed. Season 4 Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 She helps the guests as she wants to get out of the Museum of the Dead. She stabbed on of the Museum Guards. Episode 2 - The Museum of Death: Part 2 She kills the Pharaoh's Wife for the guests, helping them. Thumbnails S2E2.jpg S2.10.jpg S2.11.jpg Trivia * It is revealed that the Sorceress has waited a century to wear the Crown of Oblivion meaning she is over 100 years old. * The Sorceress was inspired by the popular character Maleficent, as Joey was inspired by her terrifying elegance.Monster's Ball References Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Helpers